Treasure Trove Cove
Treasure Trove Cove is the second of the nine worlds in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. To get to the entrance of this level you first have to go up the ramp past the 50 note door, then go to the bottom through a doorway. Points of Interest *Sandcastle *Lighthouse *Little Lockup's Island *''The Salty Hippo'' *Sharkfood Island *Nipper's Private Beach Abilities Learned *Flight *Shock Spring Jump Maps TreasureTroveCoveNotes.png|Musical Notes locations. TreasureTroveCoveObjects.png|Points of interest and objects. TreasureTroveCoveJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggies and Jinjos locations. Collectibles Jiggies #'Top of the Lighthouse:' At the very top of the world, sitting on top of the lighthouse. Can either be flown to directly or accessed by flying atop to the rock arch and climbing the rest of the way up. #'Rescue Blubber's Gold:' Rescue the two pieces of Captain Blubber's gold, which are sunk in the wreckage of The Salty Hippo. #'Defeat Nipper:' Defeat Nipper and enter his shell, finding the Jiggy inside. Nipper swings four times, then use Kazooie's Rat-a-tat Rap to hit Nipper's eyes. Do this three times to beat him (running at him with a Talon Trot makes the fight much easier). #'Defeat Little Lockup:' Fly around the world, Beak Busting the X's as they appear. At the end of the trail, Little Lockup appears, who has the Jiggy. #'Inside the Sandcastle:' Inside the Sandcastle, it must be accessed by typing "BANJOKAZOOIE" on the floor. Defeat the Black Snippet who guards it. #'In the Arch's Lockup:' In the large rock arch on the opposite side of the staircase to above the rock formation is a Lockup in an alcove. It contains the Jiggy. #'Across the Ledges:' Next to a series of ladders are a series of ledges, the Jiggy is at the end of the trail. #'Across the Shock Spring Pads:' Inside an alcove reached by the Shock Spring Jump chain. #'Under the Shrapnel:' At the bottom of a pool of water at the top of a set of ladders. Guarded by a Shrapnel. #'Find the Jinjos:' Find all 5 Jinjos. Jinjos *'Blue' - In the sea, under the entrance platform. *'Green' - At the top of the pole above Captain Blubber's ship. *'Orange' - Is on a small pathway near a pond on an elevated area. *'Purple' - On one of the pillars in the Pillar area. *'Yellow' - On a palm tree on a hill at the bottom of the path leading to the Lighthouse. Extra Honeycombs * inbetween nippers beach and rock pool *On a box floating between the Spiral Tower and small island where Little Lockup appears. Witch Switch *Located behind the Lighthouse. The Jiggy is shot from a cannon in the pirate room in Gruntilda's Lair, landing on the ship across from it. Mumbo Tokens *Behind Nipper. *Under the lookout mast of the Salty Hippo. Climb to the top of the pillar. *On one of the crates under the arch. *In one of the rock pools. *Two of them are in a Lock-up near the rock pool stairs. *Behind the largest, tallest pillar in the pillar area. *On a crate below the deck of the Salty Hippo. *In the entrance to the lighthouse on top of the arch. Extra Lives *On the box floating next to Sharkfood Island. *In the water between the first gap in the path up the Spiral Tower. *In a little rock pool above the rock pool area. *On one of the crates under the arch. Stop 'n' Swop *Pink Mystery Egg - The Pink Mystery Egg is in Sharkfood Island. You must enter in the proper code to get the island to rise to get the Pink Mystery Egg. Mumbo shows you the location when you get all 100 Jiggies. Mini-games *Spell Out BANJOKAZOOIE Within the Time Limit Characters *Leaky the Broken Pail *Captain Blubber the Hippo *Bottles Enemies *Lockup *Little Lockup *Beehive *Snippet *Black Snippet *Yum-yum *Shrapnel *Snacker *Nipper (Boss) Trivia *According to Grant Kirkhope, the music in this world originally had "a sort of Beach Boys 'Wipe out' middle section to it". Chris Stamper didn't like it, so he had him change it.http://grantkirkhope.com/banjokazooie.html *This level was originally called "Hammerhead Beach" in the beta but was changed to its current name before the final release. Gallery Image:Treasure Trove Cove2.png|Entrance Image:Treasure Trove Cove1.png|Lighthouse Image:Treasure Trove Cove3.png|The Salty Hippo Image:Treasure Trove Cove4.png|Tower Image:Treasure Trove Cove5.png|Pillar Area Image:Treasure Trove Cove6.png|Sandcastle Image:Treasure Trove Cove7.png|Nipper's Beach Image:Treasure Trove Cove Pilot.png|A view of the island in Banjo-Pilot Names in Other Languages References